


Just Work With Me

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Phan fluff [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Art Project, PINOF reference, Pastel Dan, Punk Phil, pastel and punk au, sort of fluff?, video references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, we have to work together on this project. You should at least try to trust me a little bit. It'd make this easier,"</p><p>Dan and Phil end up assigned to do a project together for their arts class. The downside? Dan doesn't know Phil, who is the only punk in the class and looks quite intimidating to the pastel grunge boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Work With Me

Dan wasn't sure what god he'd pissed off recently, but he figured he had to have pissed at least one off to be stuck in the current situation he was in.

PJ gave him a pitying look.

They'd known the second their arts teacher assigned them a group project that something would go wrong.

And of course, Dan had been paired with _Phil Lester_ out of everyone in their class.

Phil was the only one in the entire school that Dan was absolutely terrified of approaching for any reason.

He wasn't sure _why_ , he'd heard that he was perfectly nice through Chris, who was sort-of friends with PJ. Maybe it was just the fact that he had tattoos barely hidden by his clothing and plenty of piercings and honestly? Dan felt like his entire world had ended.

Dan sent a shrug PJ's way as the class was dismissed to get with their partners to discuss ideas for the project.

He was quiet, but he made his way over to Phil's table.

"Hi," Phil said, giving an easy smile as Dan sat down.

Dan didn't meet Phil's eyes, instead focusing on anything but the punk boy next to him. "Hi,"

An awkward silence fell over the two for a while before Phil spoke again. "So...project. Any ideas?"

Dan shrugged. "Not really," he admitted.

* * *

The rest of the class was spent in an awkward silence for Dan and Phil. 

Once it was over, Phil spoke. "You should come by my place later, we can work on this project,"

Dan froze before he gave a nod, grabbing his bag and darting from the room.

* * *

When school ended, PJ gave him an amused smile. "He isn't that bad," he offered. 

Chris, who was standing beside PJ, nodded in agreement. "Really, he won't hurt you. Not on purpose, anyway,"

Dan gave Chris a deadpan look. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Just that he's a bit clumsy." Chris said with a shrug.

PJ sighed when he saw that Dan wasn't buying anything they were trying to tell him. "Well just...get the project done as soon as you can, and then you don't have to be around him until presentation time," he told the brunette.

Phil joined them right about then, giving Chris and PJ a warm smile and a happy greeting before looking to Dan. "Ready to go?"

Dan looked down, shrugging as he played with the ends of his mint green sweater.

Phil nodded, bidding the other two a farewell as he led Dan away.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reach Phil's home. The moment Dan entered Phil's room, he looked around curiously, slightly surprised by the bright colors. 

"Not what you expected?" Phil asked as he made himself comfortable on his bed.

"How the hell can you dress like you do and then have a room like _this?"_

This got a laugh out of Phil. "I just like the style," he admitted. "Does your room fit your dress style's aesthetic?"

Dan hesitated before he shook his head, thinking of the earthy tones his bedroom was done in.

Phil nodded in agreement to this. "Alright, so project,"

* * *

Dan had to admit that Phil wasn't _bad_. But it didn't make him trust the raven haired male any more than he already did. 

Phil huffed as Dan shot down another idea, laying his pencil down to stare at the brunette boy in front of him. "You know, we have to work together on this project. You should at least try to trust me a _little bit_. It'd make this easier,"

Dan blinked at him, meeting blue-green eyes.

* * *

Going into school the next day, PJ gave Dan an expectant look. 

Dan sighed, but nodded. "You were right," he grumbled.

"Did the two of you get any work done?" PJ asked patiently.

Dan hesitated before he shrugged. "We decided to do a video, since neither of us are really artistic like you are,"

This got a nod out of PJ and they moved on.

* * *

Come time for their arts class, Dan was just ready for it to be over. 

Of course, once they started working, he relaxed a little bit.

"Alright, so I was thinking," Phil started, an excited grin on his face.

Dan looked up at him curiously, a piece of notebook paper in front of him already.

Phil immediately launched into ideas. "Like...maybe a Q and A thing? But...a bit not...not like the typical thing,"

Dan was quick to start in on questioning the idea.

"Alright, how's it different?"

Phil grinned. "Well, I was thinking we could have weird off the wall questions. Stuff that actually matters,"

"Sounds like a plan. Any ideas on the questions?"

But Phil didn't respond. In fact, his smile disappeared, replaced with a confused look.

Dan sighed. "We'll work on that. Maybe ask people to provide an off the wall question? I could ask PJ for some...."

Phil nodded in agreement.

They continued like this for a while longer.

* * *

When class ended, Dan looked around like he was confused. 

Phil glanced at the paper that Dan had been writing on before he shrugged. "We got a good bit of work done," he remarked.

Dan nodded in agreement before packing his bag up and heading out to his next class.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to have the project planned out. After that, they spent most of their time just talking. 

They started filming about a week before the project was due - dressed different than they usually were. In fact, Dan laughed faintly when he saw how they were both dressed on the camera.

"What?"

Dan motioned to the picture showing on the viewfinder. "We look so....normal,"

Phil laughed at this. "Good," he remarked.

* * *

When they'd finished filming, they just took Phil's laptop and the camera to school with them, spending their time in arts working on editing. 

"What? No! That was amazing, it has to stay in," Phil said when Dan suggested taking out one of their stranger questions.

Dan laughed in response, but nodded, leaving it be.

PJ glanced over at them curiously at the sound, before he grinned.

Dan caught his eyes and shrugged before going back to work.

"This has to be the weirdest thing I've ever done," Dan remarked at the end of class when they saved their progress on the editing.

Phil shrugged. "It's fun," he commented in response.

Dan nodded in agreement before they split ways for their next class.

* * *

They made the final edit and watched it through once more the day before it was due to be presented. 

"I think it's perfect," Dan commented when the video only had about a minute left.

Phil nodded in agreement.

In the last few seconds, Dan stared at the video in surprise. "You left that in?"

Phil knew exactly what he was talking about - Dan had made a simple remark when they finished filming, ending in being tackled. "Of course I left it in!"

Dan laughed faintly, but nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was closer to the end of class the day they presented that they showed the video. 

PJ's eyes lit up when it started, and he threw a look over at the two with a grin before his attention went back to the video.

Dan threw an anxious look around as the video played.

When the video ended, he relaxed a bit. No one could continue judging after it was over.

* * *

When their grade was announced, Dan was quite content with it - they'd gotten a B but it was worth all the effort because it had been fun. 

And best of all, he'd gained a new friend.


End file.
